


Touchin' Lovin' Squeezin'

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a icy polar night in Alexandria and Rick goes searching for his hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchin' Lovin' Squeezin'

It was a icy polar night in Alexandria. Rick shared the house with Daryl as he was his right hand man in everything and he did what he had to do to avail the children's safety even though Carl was now probably a teenager and knew how to defend himself, but he always had everyone's back. Rick had brought out all the covers for Carl and made sure that Judith was warm as she could be in her play-pen as she slept in his room and Daryl was right down the hall next to Carl's room. The wind was blasting against the closed windows and was freezing through the house as if they were wide open. Rick got up to check on his daughter and then his son, and as the father sense was acting in he decided to check on Daryl. He creeped quietly trying to miss the squeaky floor boards and slightly opened Daryl's door. The moonlight shined through the closed window onto Daryl's bed and he wasn't it. Rick then walked in completely to see that his room was empty and his bow was gone as well, which was usual because the hunter never went anywhere without it. He then closed the door and glided easily through the hall and tip-toed down the stairs in his pajama bottoms on and t-shirt. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed the flashlight the kept on the table by the side of the stairs and then looked around for his archer. He looked in the kitchen which revealed nothing, he looked in the living room and he was not there either. He stood in the foyer wondering where he went, until he saw the smoke and heard a cough from the front porch. Following the sights of what he seen he then opened the door and saw him sitting there on the swing with his bow, smoking a cigarette. He grabbed his jacket from the hook and un-eagerly walked out the front door, closing it. As he made it outside, Daryl turned his head and looked at the older man, already shivering.

"Whatcha' doin up?" Daryl mumbled, smoking still.

"I got cold. Decided to check on the kids, and you and saw you weren't there.. So, I thought I'd look for ya." 

"Oh. I see. Well, this is where 'm at."

"I see that. Why don't ya come in. It's freezing.."

"In a min"

"What's up? Something's up."

"Nuttin' man"

"Daryl.."

"Grimes."

Rick sighed, freezing to death as it was, and then stalked over to Daryl on the swing, sitting next to him curling up in his jacket to get away from the cold as much as he could.

"So.. What's on your mind?"

"Merle. Miss 'im." 

Rick sat there and watched the younger man next to him inhale the last off his cigarette and tossed it over the railing of the porch and lit another one.

"We can talk about it."

"Nothin' talk about" Daryl muttered under his breath then looked at the bow.

"That bow means a lot to you, doesn't it. You never let it out of your sight."

"It was a gift."

"From Merle?"

Daryl nodded his head and put it down to hide his shame.

"Daryl. Look at me"

"Grimes, I'm fine. We all lose people.. I'll get through it. 'm a Dixon, afterall."

"Don't let your last name decide how you deal with things. That is in the past.. and this is the present. Everyone deals with things in different ways. When I lost Lor.. I went crazy.. psycho, I believe is exactly what you said, after I came back to being myself."

Daryl chuckled softly.

"Daryl, come inside please.."

"For what..?"

"So you don't die out here in the cold.."

"I's fine."

"You're shivering.."

Daryl sighed rolling his eyes at Rick's fatherly voice and he flicked the cigarette in the yard, grabbing his bow and heading inside as Rick then followed behind him locking the front door. Rick took his winter jacket off and putting it back on the hook and looked at Daryl who was shivering in his boots.

"Let's get you in your bed and under the covers.."

Daryl nodded and headed up the stairs and down the hallway as Rick followed slowly behind him. Daryl laid down in his bed allowing Rick to cover him up with a few blankets and he watched as Rick began to walk out the door.

"Stay.."

"Judith is in my room. I don't wanna leave her alone."

"Please.."

"Come sleep in my room tonight."

"Yer sure? What about the kids?"

"It's cold outside."

"That's all?"

"No. That's not all."

Daryl looked at him questionably and then followed into Rick's room and sat on the side of the bed as Rick shut the door quietly. 

"Lay down, darlin.."

Daryl laid down and covered up and then sighed as Rick laid next to him and laid facing the same way as Daryl was.

"Rick?"

"Yes Daryl.."

"Thank you.."

"For what?"

"Taking me in. Loving me. Being my family. Being here for me."

"No need to thank me. That's what we do, dear."

Daryl tossed and turned, trying to sleep, keeping Rick awake.

"Daryl. You have got to stop tossing and turning. I ain't gonna be able to get sleep. Just relax and calm your mind.."

"I can't. My mind won't shut off.. and I'm cold."

"Come 're." Rick sighed in the darkness as he was inviting Daryl into his arms.

"What're you doin'.." 

"Keepin' you warm.. That's what you want ain't it?"

"Yes.." Daryl softly whispered.

"Come 're then."

Daryl contemplated on whether to stay there or to scoot over into his 'brothers' arms and before he could decide against it, he was already in Rick's strong, muscular arms being held by him, and in that moment, his mind went blank.

"This is.. nice.."

"You're mind free now?"

"Yah."

"Good, now.. sleep. I ain't ever leavin' ya."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Go to sleep.."

Daryl didn't respond back to Rick and he closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep in his arms feeling Rick's hard, heated breaths hitting his neck, and in that moment he was in bliss. He was happy. He was in love.


End file.
